


Fantasy

by Seouldreamer391



Category: Starlights
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Family History, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Poisoning, Rumors, Secrets, Texting, Traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seouldreamer391/pseuds/Seouldreamer391
Summary: These two Goddesses got more than they bargained for when they attended the spring festivities. Now they have two of the most important God's attention and they don't know how to handle it.





	1. Chapter 1

 

     Many had gathered for this special event the gods put together every year. Hakyeon loved nothing more than throwing parties, albeit he was an awkward host when it came to so many people in his home close to his precious possessions. But this time it was in a very wide and open field filled with the scent of flowers and tall trees. All entwined together to block out the rest of the world. His brothers were there as well and Hakyeon spent most of his time with them during the party. Except when he was called on by another guest to dance or otherwise.

     The gathering happened every spring for those who had not yet found their mates, and some came for the spectacle of watching young lovers come together. Two women, who were particularly quiet goddesses, came to the party that day and upon seeing them, whispers followed behind other’s hands. Not a fault of the girls own, but Athena had come from a long line of history and so had Persephone. All had seen them as they were little wee ones, however, no one expected them to come here to find their mates that spring.

      Persephone pulled Athena along as she gave nervous greetings to those who offered them first. She hadn’t really wanted to be at this gathering, and being dragged there now was making her feel guilty for trying to keep Hestia back. As soon as the music started Persephone left Athena and hurried out on the dance floor, soon swallowed up by the enormous group of people already dancing there. Sighing she watched the dancers for a small amount of time and then retreated to the refreshment table to take her mind off of what this event really entailed. Rolling her eyes, Athena pictured the conversation she had three hours prior with her mother about this time of year. “It really is exciting!” Athena’s mother had said, clapping her hands together as Athena watched her mother’s eyes glaze over with her memory of it.

 “Dancing, games, getting to know one another...that’s how your father and I met, and we have been happy ever since..so don’t be a sour gus about this Athena. You are of age...you should be proud to go and find the man that you will call husband...Remember…”

  
    And off she went on the characteristics Athena should be looking for, and not to give her flower wreath away too quickly to just anyone. Athena sighed and then from behind her a voice came quietly. She hadn’t even heard him approach. “Bee in your bonnet miss?” He asked before he revealed himself to her a person of many stories, the god of the underworld. A little stunned that this particular man would come and see her, her eyes went wide and she shook her head and replied. “Uh, no...just thinking about what my parents said before I came to the party...I know you right?” She asked as she raised an eyebrow to study him. The man chuckled and nodded to her as he presented and bowed himself in front of her. “I am Leo, God of the underworld...and I would rather be there than here at this moment. Parties sicken me..but my brother would have nothing of it..So here I am..”

   “You sound the same as me!” She exclaimed excitedly and then looked around to make sure no one had heard and continued in a quieter voice. “I mean, I didn’t really want to come to this event either. My best friend had different plans. She tricked me to get me out here...but what are best friends for..” She sighed as Leo chuckled a little and glanced in the direction of his brother with a nod and his own reply. “Yes my brother is of a similar cloth..oh no..here he comes..”

    The song had changed, and it was one Leo knew very well. For some reason his brother Hakyeon had connected it with Leo, so whenever it came on he was made to come to the dance floor with all of his brothers and dance. After Hakyeon came bounding over-pulling at his brother's arm to get Leo to enter the dance floor- Hakyeon stopped at the sight of Athena. Who blushed and bowed her head to him. In return Hakyeon let go of Leo’s arm and gave her a proper greeting. Out of the corner of his mouth he tried to hiss so that Leo could only hear. “Why didn’t you tell me you were talking with a beautiful lady!” Leo just snorted and waved his hand at his brother then turned to Athena to introduce them. Each gave another bow and her a curtsey then started talking shyly, in the meantime Leo snuck away from the fortuitous situation that had happened. Though Leo was sorry to not be able to talk to Athena again before the night was out.  
   

    Going back to his retreat, the refreshment table, Leo could sense someone coming up behind him. Turning quickly he saw Athena’s friend Persephone trying and failing to sneak up on him. There was a look of surprise from her, which she quickly tried to hide as Persephone hurried past him to the refreshment table to get some food like that was her purpose all along. This made Leo chuckle and move closer to her. No woman had tried to be playful and honest before, he was rather liking how this night was turning out despite himself.

  
    Now seeing Persephone with Leo the other party goers couldn’t hold back any longer, they came over to the couple with protests and started to pull the two apart. Creating a commotion by the food table, the music slowed and then stopped as the happenings caught everyone’s attention. Athena and Hakyeon came over to help as best they could, trying to let people know that what they were saying was not correct or variable to what was going on at that time. People objected and the party was foregone until this mess was taken care of. Finally to satiate people’s want, Hakyeon and Leo left the party, followed after by their fellow brothers who had glares clouding their faces for the other gods that had made a fool of themselves tonight. Athena had to escort Persephone out soon afterwards because people still were trying to question them and Persephone wasn’t talking. Once the wrongdoers had left the party the music started up again and the flower wreaths were handed to each of the women as the song for the climax of the night started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Athena contemplate over what happened at the festivities, Persephone receiving a mysterious text from an unlikely friend.

    Arriving home, Athena threw their coats and clutches to the love seat and pulled Persephone with her to the kitchen. “How dare they say that about Leo...I can’t believe some people..” Athena seethed as she got both girls favorite drinks together and started to make them, hot chocolate with cinnamon on top. Persephone could only nod, thinking about the expression of hurt and betrayal Leo had had before he went behind a familiar wall and then turned sour against the people. She knew his reputation was one of sheer anger and unkindness, but she had seen the real man underneath his job description only for a brief moment, before he had to go back to being angry.

    Sighing Persephone cut off what Athena was saying as the older women poured the hot water into the chocolate mixture. “Why do people hate Leo so much? What gave them the right to judge him? He was kind to me, even apologized when he caught me sneaking up on him…” She said with a contemplating expression on her face. Athena had to think about the questions her friend had just fired at her, but was coming up blank. As far back as she could remember everyone disliked that particular member of the family, starting from the war that was had been between Leo, Hakyeon, and Hongbin to get power from their father Kronos.

     Persephone sighed as the silence grew between them again, both thinking about the age old war that their parents had recited to them since they were but babes. Both women sat for a while drinking and stirring each cup occasionally, until Athena found some cookies and brought them out as well before speaking. “Oh well, I guess it’s going to be another year until we find our mates...my mom will probably say that it just wasn’t the right year..she warned me not to give my flower wreath to just anyone..so it’s a good thing..right?” Persephone could only laugh and cover her mouth, trying not to spit the mouthful of chocolate she had just drunk all over the counter and Athena.  
     

    Soon after their little exchange with the hot chocolate both women went to bed, though Persephone was kept awake trying to figure out what she should do to help Leo. She was developing an emotion she couldn’t explain for him, and this made her even more confused trying to figure out exactly what it was. Persephone hoped that she was able to set eyes upon Leo again soon so she could talk to him. Not long after Persephone thought this her phone went off from an unknown number. Usually Persephone didn’t answer texts from people she didn’t know, though somehow this one piqued her interest and she opened the text to see these words.

     “Hi...I don’t really know how to use phones...except when my brothers call me..but uh..this is Leo..I wanted to apologize for what people might have said about you when you were talking to me..that usually follows me wherever I go out…” Realizing who it was she quickly texted back, not wanting to miss him if it was meant to be just a one-shot text.

  
     “Hello Leo....no it’s completely fine..you don’t have to apologize. People shouldn’t judge you for being where you are..I’m really glad you contacted me..though how did you get my number?” Hestia switched to her back on the bed so that she could be more comfortable and actually focus on the phone in front of her. Her notification sounded and she opened the text to see his answer. There was a blushing emoji preceding his words. “I...actually got it from Hakyeon..he knows everyone..and was quite the little teaser before he would tell me the number. I won’t tell you what I said to him. However, he expects your flower wreath on my head in 3 weeks or less…”

     This made Persephone chuckle, and down in the underworld it also made Leo chuckle despite himself. Reliving that conversation with his brother earlier in the evening. When they had left the party Hakyeon accompanied Leo to his house, and after mixing them both drinks both men had sat down in Hakyeon's music room. Leo had brought up the topic during another round, his back to his brother while Leo contemplated the pattern in the wall. Shooting his question over his shoulder Leo spoke. “So brother...those girls that were at the party...it is horrible how they got ridiculed because of me. I wanted to make sure that Persephone and Athena were okay..do you by chance have their phone number?”

     Hearing this Hakyeon lowered the glass he had just taken a drink from and raised an eyebrow curiously. Never before had his brother taken this much interest in a woman before so this whole situation confused Hakyeon. It took him a little bit to speak, “Y-es...I do know Persephone's number..but I am intrigued now brother tell me more of the story before I give you the number you seek.” Leo had to make quick work to throw suspicion off of himself while still getting what he wanted at the same time. Eventually Hakyeon had given Leo the number--under pain of death from Leo at the very least, had Hakyeon looked like he would refuse Leo’s request--though the suspicion was still there and Hakyeon was going to get to the bottom of it.  
   

     Laughing under her breath in her bedroom, Persephone replied to Leo’s last text shifting to her other side with a sigh to reply. “It sounds like you had quite a night, I’m surprised you’re still awake…” Leo chuckled and that was how their conversation went for most of the night, it didn’t end until early in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena, thinking she was alone for the day goes to her favorite thicket. But what she doesn't know is that someone slipped past her perception, making her a lot angrier than she wanted to admit to Zeus who was just thought he was doing something nice for her.

    Persephone was deeply asleep before Athena came into her room to ask about their plans for the day. The sun was over the horizon, but it’s golden rays were stopped by the thick blinds that were over the window. Blinking as her eyes adjusted Athena went into the room but was cautious not to run into anything and wake up Persephone since all she could see were the outlines of her friend’s belongings. Because it was the day after the festival everyone got the day off to let the young lovers connect and be together. Having no husbands for themselves the girls were on their own this day.

    Stopping short Athena bit her lip after realizing she wasn’t going to have any luck waking Persephone, and then moved back out into the living room while she cleared her throat softly. Her hand gently closing the door without sound and letting Athena breath a sigh of relief. “Well I guess I have to be by myself today..I wonder why Persephone is still asleep. She's usually up before me.” Athena said to herself, acquiring her backpack and phone she left the house to go to her favorite place, a thicket in the woods she had been introduced to as a child from her mother. Bringing a book and her blanket which she always kept in the trunk of her car just for days like today.

    Parking some space away from the thicket Athena got out and made the trek with her things to her place, and just after settling down she got chills down her spine. Frowning Athena looked around for a moment and then went back to her book, taking it as the wind. After what seemed like a long space of time Athena jolted upwards from the blanket. She had fallen asleep like she usually did while reading her books, and something was off. Yes it was later in the day, but someone was nearby. Suddenly she heard the snap of a twig nearby and she gasped. Turning quickly to find the culprit she caught Hakyeon frozen in place with a guilty expression on his face.  
“What are you doing here?!” Athena almost screamed as she jumped up and started to gather her things, moving out of the thicket. “How did you find me?” She flung these and other questions over her shoulder as she tried to hurry back to her car with her armload of possessions, only to find her way blocked by Hakyeon.

   “I was hoping I would find you here actually...I wanted to talk to you…” He said as he spread his arms wide, trying to get her to face him. Scoffing she shook her head and tried to sidestep him, unfortunately Hakyeon followed her blocking her path once more, which prompted Athena to speak. “Look, I don’t want to talk...I am still unsure how you found me..shouldn’t you be with your wife right about now?” This sentiment made Hakyeon laugh and shake his head, his arms dropping to rub over his face before answering her. “You really don’t know...you should check your facts before you say them out loud my lady…”

   He took a step toward her, which she answered by stepping back, and stared into her eyes as he responded to her. “I didn’t recieve a wife this season so you won’t have to worry, and I found you because I am very good at tracking someone. Plus I saw you leave your house..I was coming to talk to you there, but you left before I had a chance. Therefore, I followed you and thus it brings us to here…” He trailed off with a big grin on his face, letting his hand casually float through the air as if he was conducting music, then resting back to his side with the explanation done.

   “Obviously you thought that stalking is a good idea? You are so weird?!” Athena exclaimed, finally making some quick footwork to get past him and head toward her car again. Hakyeon trailed behind, unable to think of comeback to her truthful words.

   “Stop following me, I don’t know what you want...but I don’t think I can help you..” Athena continued as she stopped to turn for her last answer to him, only to find him gone. The rustling made by the wind through the grasses was the only sound she heard. ‘Where did he go?” Athena thought, looking all around her. “Did I scare him off?..” Athena frowned frustrated with herself for even thinking that way, berating herself while she frowned. ‘Oh Athena get a hold of yourself...you’re talking to the wind..get in the car and leave..’

   Athena shook herself back into reality as she tried to spin around, only to find herself up against a wall of solid muscle making her stumble and drop what she had been carrying. Suddenly, instead of being on the ground Athena found herself in the muscled arms of Hakyeon, their faces only inches apart. Shocked Athena stayed still, her hands grabbing onto Hakyeon’s shirt in an impulse. Blinking the fog from her mind Athena cleared her throat nervously and let go of Hakyeon’s shirt to stand up, brushing the imaginary dirt from her clothes in order to look away from him and hide her blazing cheeks. Getting a hold of herself Athena looked up again and smiled to him nervously. Her immediate anger about the earlier intrusion forgotten in the moment as she spoke to him.

   “Thank you, but if you hadn't run off and been in my way I would have been just fine...” Stooping down to get the things that she dropped she bowed to him and then scurried back to her car, beating herself up mentally as she did so. About to say something, Hakyeon thought it would be better to leave Athena alone for now and that resulted in him swallowing the words he wanted to say. Hakyeon could approach her later on and then ask the questions he sought answers for.

    Watching her drive away quickly he raised a hand in farewell but didn’t expect to receive one back. Sighing Hakyeon put his hands in his pockets and went back home, reveling in the fact that he had actually snuck up on Athena; however, she had been acting really weird after he revealed himself. ‘Was it something I said?’ Zeus confessed, quickly shaking himself out of that thought as he reached his car, leaning against the side of it as his brain blew what had happened out of proportion. ‘No, it couldn’t be...I barely spoke any words besides the ones explaining to her why I was there..’ he thought, and clenching his teeth Hakyeon hit his fist against the metal frustrated, and hurried home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now angry and too proud to let Hakyeon know she had been touched by showing up there, Athena took refuge in her room to try to sort out her tangled thoughts. While Persephone was trying to find out the whole story from what Leo could tell her.

    In a haze of anger and malice Athena was surprised to turn up in front of where she worked. Of course the building was dark and dormant today because of the festival, but usually it was alive and bustling with all sorts of people. Athena liked it there because you could meet a lot of different people and some of them needed help with a stressful day. Either by talking or having a drink that she personally made, miraculously healing them or nudging them in the right direction on their paths. Everyone loved what Athena did and kept coming back to see her at the cafe/bar.

    Smiling despite her lingering uneasiness Athena found herself starting to heal from Hakyeon’s surprise, still staring at the building for a moment longer and then backed up before actually driving herself to the apartment she shared with Persephone. Somehow a lot more calm than before. Once inside Athena found Persephone sitting at the breakfast bar drinking what looked to be orange juice and eating a piece of toast covered in jelly in front of her.

    Occupying the seat next to her friend Athena set her stuff down, glancing at Persephone for a brief moment but staring at the fridge while speaking. “I just had the most weird and insulting experience…” Athena stopped and glanced over at Persephone then continued on a different path once she recognized her friend was still somewhat asleep..

    “you look tired..didn’t get much sleep last night? Still worrying about Hades?” Persephone shook her head to all of Athena’s questions, then at the last one her cheeks flushed and she tried to look away to hide them from Athena. When Persephone failed Athena gasped and leaned toward her friend with a devious smile playing around her lips to probe more information she pointed at Persephone with her index finger. “I saw that!! What happened, tell me everything!!” she said hanging onto Persephone’s arm, and after a little coaxing on Athena’s part Persephone pulled her arm out of Athena’s grip and launched into the story of the mysterious texts. Ending the story, and achieving the perfect ‘aww,’ reaction from Athena, by telling her they stayed up all night talking about everything and anything.

    “Awww that’s so cute!!! See I knew you guys connected at the party!...except.. how did he get your number?” Athena’s hands were clasped together on the counter, leaning toward Persephone during the story and responding accordingly. This made Persephone laugh and then explain that little side story as well. Joining in, Athena laughed heartily, clutching her belly when it hurt from all the laughing. Before shaking her head and putting her hand out to speak. “I don’t mean to be rude..but that was classy...at least he is okay and you two are talking. That’s wonderful..I figured he had to have gotten the number from one of his brothers.”

     Persephone smiled and nodded to her friend, only just noticing that Athena’s normally perfect hair looked a little out of place and windswept-a slight flush to her cheeks which wasn’t there unless she was frustrated- and raising an eyebrow as she pointed it out. “That was my burning the midnight oil, what about you? You look like you’ve been for a run or something..”

     At this Athena cleared her throat and tried to smooth down her hair nervously before she answered. “Oh that...I uh..was in the woods and the wind decided to pick up. I didn’t have a hair tie so this is how it came out..” Athena said, lying through her teeth to her friend, and Persephone wasn’t the least bit convinced. Putting her hands on her hips Persephone gave Athena an unconvinced look-and much probing on her part- Athena unwillingly cracked under the pressure.

    “Okay...it was Hakyeon...I was at the thicket today ready to have a normal uninterrupted day reading...then he shows up and nearly scared me to death..I got out of there as quickly as possible though..” Persephone looked taken aback at the mention of Hakyeon and after blinking she got her mouth moving to form the words she wanted to say. “Hakyeon was there? How did he find that place..you never let anyone go there." Many theories started spilling out of Persephone's mouth as she tried to grasp the story that she had just been told. "You usually know everything that is going to happen...I have only gone there a couple times after you discovered it. That’s a little creepy Athena, but he wanted to check on you so that is something…”

    Persephone trailed off with a slight smile, but all Athena could do was look at her friend in horror. Finally replying to what was said. “That’s something?! A man I have never met or talked to, and one very powerful man I might add, showed up out of nowhere in my favorite hiding place and you just want to pass it off as him wanting to check up on me?! He shouldn’t have been there in the first place, and...ugh..he..he..ugh nevermind!” Hastily gathering her thoughts to say something that she thought would comfort Athena, Persephone had the word half formed until Athena got up and grabbed her things to hide in her room.

    Sighing Persephone watched Athena’s door for a minute, contemplating all that had happened that day and then new information she had just received. Going back to her snack Persephone frowned, her appetite gone, she pushed it away and got her phone out to text Leo. ‘Hey, I don’t know if you are asleep or not..but Athena and your brother kind of ran into each other today..have you heard about it from Hakyeon? I couldn’t get much information out of my friend…”

    Putting her phone down Persephone went to take care of her plate and cup before she heard her phone go off. Picking up the device up she saw Leo’s answer, ‘Yeah I did see Hakyeon acting really weird when I went to see him later today...but I don’t know details. All he said was that he tried to surprise Athena because he knew that that place was where her mom liked to go..’

    Understanding dawned as she read Leo’s text, and then quickly wrote back. ‘That’s why Athena looked so freaked out, and mad.. because she didn’t think anyone else knew about her special place..how did Hakyeon know of that place though? He tried to surprise her and she got spooked, running away as only Athena could when she is too proud to stay and figure out. She’s tough; but when something is that close to home she retreats into herself for a while.’ Leo sighed to himself after he read this reply, then ran a hand through his hair before typing back.

    ‘I think our father Kronos and Athena’s mother had something between them when they were our age...because Kronos kept talking about this thicket when we were little. It’s very hard to get inside unless you know where the door is, and there is a trap door in the back for an escape route if it is needed. Father said it was a magical place he had found for the girl he loved, but obviously nothing came of it and Athena’s mom chose a different path. Father showed us that place a couple times, getting us familiar with it but I never wanted to go so Hakyeon and Hongbin both know about it too, along with our other brothers.’

    After Hades's story ended Persephone had to do some quick thinking to condense that and give the information to Athena. Not knowing how she would react to begin with, but being positive that Athena had to know. She sent little texts back and forth to Leo for a while, jotting some things down on paper that she had brought to the bar after their talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now feeling repentant Hakyeon tried to make amends with Athena by going to the cafe where she worked and talking to her about what had happened.

    In the other room Athena was curled up on her bed, her favorite cat snuggled into her arms, gently stroking the animal and trying to sort through the abundance of information flooding her mind right now. She had heard her mom talking, when it was just the two of them, of a thicket she had been introduced to when she was a young adult by a very powerful man. Her mother never mentioned a name, but after Hakyeon showing up there uncoincidentally, Athena could deduce that it was his father Kronos. What sort of relationship did her mother have with Kronos though, were they star crossed lovers? He seemed to like Athena’s mother enough to show her this thicket and proclaim that it was special place for her to go and pass down the secret through a generation.

    Grabbing a pillow Athena pressed it into her face with an agitated sound, her cat making one as well before she jumped down from the bed and walked away. Releasing the pillow Athena stared at the ceiling for a moment, a thought poking at her consciousness. “It hadn’t really angered her that Hakyeon had found her hiding spot, it was actually really sweet thought of his. But the surprise from it when she was supposed to know all the variables that might happen, happened out of her control, she was shaken up.

    Athena’s mind never calmed down enough to let her go to sleep that night, not being able to get what happened out of her head. The next day Athena tried to focus on her work, especially when people brought her important subjects and questions, but all the while she couldn’t get Hakyeon out of her head. Just as she was going on break for lunch the man himself walked into the cafe. Panicking Athena ducked behind the counter, her co worker Pheme looked down with a frown then to the door again as Hakyeon walked up to speak to her.

   “Hello there, could I get a frozen americano grande, and ask a question of you?” Athena couldn’t believe it, he was using his charm on Pheme like it was nothing. She could feel the pull of his words as they flowed out of his mouth so sweetly but resisted the urge. Pheme however, nodded and then glanced down at her again quickly so that it looked like her eyes were just wandering for a bit. Smiling when Pheme gave him permission he went on, “Is there a girl named Athena working here?” Pheme’s mouth dropped for a moment before she composed herself and cleared her throat, looking down at Athena again then back at Hakyeon, speaking with a slightly smaller voice than her normal tone.

    Normally quite the knack for gossip, she was flustered. “Athena just went on her lunch break but she might be out back if you would like to check..” Hakyeon thanked Pheme with a charming smile and then left the cafe, the little bell over the door tickling. Standing up Athena brushed herself off and then bit her lip as she watched Hakyeon go around the building toward the back. Taken aback Athena frowned at Pheme, who didn’t look the least bit repentant of what she did and gestured for Athena to hurry to the back. Making a frustrated noise Athena grabbed her lunch and walked as fast as the dared to the back. ‘Maybe he will go away if he doesn’t see me..’ she thought as she carefully opened the back door to sneak out.

    Hakyeon had just come around the corner when Athena peeked through the back delivery door. Catching her eyes Hakyeon smiled and waved, forcing Athena to reveal the rest of herself, but giving a sigh and resulting in a wave back. Hakyeon came over to the little covered spot that the employees called ‘the hangout.’ Looking around as if he had never seen the part of the world before, Hakyeon was fascinated by what he saw. Athena sat across from him now, jolting Hakyeon out of his reverie, and looking at her with a somewhat nervous clearing of his throat.

    This satisfied Athena, however, she didn’t let it show as Hakyeon placed his hands on the table, one on top of the other. Starting his story, Hakyeon tried to explain to Athena his appearance at the cafe and thicket alike. “Look...yesterday...I-I messed up and I shouldn’t have surprised you like that. I just wanted to come and talk to you like a regular person today, instead of the crazy person you must think me as..The reason I knew about the thicket was because of my dad.”

    At this intersection he stopped to gauge her reaction then continued, Athena’s face contorting into different expressions until Hakyeon dropped the bomb he thought would most throw her off. “I believe my father and your mother liked one another when they were young…”

    Athena’s lunch now lay forgotten between her hands while she tried to take in what Hakyeon was dumping on her. She had had her suspicions but Athena never thought that her mother would really have had a fling with one of the powerful gods such as Kronos. There had never been a name mentioned during the stories that Athena got growing up, too many painful memories perhaps. Therefore, hearing it now made the special feelings she had had toward the thicket evaporate like the summer rain against the blistering humidity.

    All Athena could do was nod to Hakyeon once the story was over and swallow painfully, trying to get her voice to work again and respond before Hakyeon thought she had gone catatonic. “Y-you’re telling me that our parents liked each other, and because of that we should too??” Athena blinked and shook her head, her vision and her head becoming clearer by the minute with a look of disgust on her face.

    Whereas Hakyeon looked back at her in total shock as he realized the way she had interpreted his words. Putting his hands up on the defense, Hakyeon shook his head as she chose his words carefully. “No! I mean I wouldn’t mind that reason...I just wanted to explain myself, because ever since that day I will never forget your face. You, the mighty Athena who is supposed to know how to play the board and everyone’s actions, couldn’t figure out why little old me was in your precious thicket, and that scared you. Made you feel unimportant..”

    Athena’s mouth opened and closed as if she were a fish out of water a few times, and when she got her bearings again she spoke. Still reeling from his previous outburst and story, scrambling for words. “You don’t have to make fun of me! I knew it...I knew you thought of me that way! You just had to come here and get the satisfaction and make yourself feel better for creeping up on me like a stalker. And that ‘Athena doesn’t know all?’ You..You..have no right to say that! I was just you shouldn’t have been there, it was my thicket....you frighten me!!”

    She trailed off, her face beet red at her confession. Hakyeon-just as shocked by the confession but handling it better than she-could only gape at her. Losing her confidence and face Athena shook herself, tears forming as she stood and ran blindly back into the cafe. Astonished Hakyeon sat at the table alone, unable to recover for a few minutes. The scared look Athena had given him as she revealed, probably her biggest secret, and Hakyeon probably looked like a fool ready to laugh. He should have been better at schooling his features to really understand where she was coming from and felt.

    Annoyed now, Hakyeon stood and then noticed Athena’s lunch untouched on the table. Tempted to take it inside and ask Pheme to give it to Athena later, Hakyeon hesitated by the table until he got a grip on himself and straightened his jacket. Now more frustrated, he left the lunch there as he walked back to his car and drove home. His music system blaring the whole way.

    Athena ended up going home sick after her confrontation with hakyeon, trying to explain to Pheme as Athena quickly got her stuff together and nearly ran out the door. Feigning a bad stomach ache, though her stomach was roiling with all kinds of emotions and making her really sick by the time she got home. Holing herself up in her room Athena did her best to hide her crying in the blankets cushioned around her. The previous encounter with hakyeon still running maddeningly around her brain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is a poison that spreads and kills the body. Athena goes home to take a nap and finds out her dreams may be more dangerous than they seem.

Chapter 6 

 

During her arrival home Athena banged around a lot, not able to settle on one thing for very long. Persephone wasn’t home so Athena played the whole ordeal in its entirety back in her mind and got even more frustrated with Hakyeon. Collapsing onto her bed she pulled the covers over her head and it was like her psyche kicked in, inducing sleep soon after. 

Finding herself in what seemed to be a wooded area Athena blinked and tried to find out where she was, or how she had gotten here from her bedroom so suddenly. 

Looking down she noticed she was wearing skirts made of thick silky white fabric, paired with an armored breastplate. Her sleeves seemed to be cut right down the middle so the slightest hint of creamy skin teased your eyes as she moved, and going all the way to her index finger to hold the fabric there with a small gold ring. Over one shoulder there was a quiver full of arrows and a bow, inlaid with carvings of small leaves and vines. Athena’s feet were clad with soft leather sandals that snaked up her calves and ended right underneath her knees in a tight bow. 

Getting up Athena touched her clothes and instruments of death strapped onto her back. She had no idea how to use them but Athena had seen others working with the weapons and was trying to remember their form. Shaking herself Athena frowned, ‘when would she ever have to use these..’ she thought. Venturing more into the wood close to where she had woken, Athena tried to search to see if she could find another living soul without success.

It was eerily quietly in the wood as Athena wandered it, until a strange sound, which started low fell upon her ears. Freezing in her tracks Athena looked around to find a suitable hideout and then decided on a rock formation to the right of her position. Hiding herself among the rocks she watched as the sound grew to a piercing pitch and the ground seemed to heave until it broke and cracked like the maw of an animal opening. 

Peeking over the side of the rock Athena saw a man come through the gaping hole made in the earth and gasped, quickly covering her mouth so she wouldn't be heard. She recognized the man, it was Leo whom she met at the spring festival along with his brothers. She couldn't believe he was here and he looked so angry, but for what? Athena banished these thoughts to pay attention to the scene in front of her once more. 

Another person had joined Leo, this one seemed more slick and laid back compared to the ruffled feathers of Leo. His name- Athena heard Leo greet the man-was Hongbin god of seas, his brother. Having only set eyes on Hongbin once at the party Athena wasn’t certain what kind of character the man had or if he could be trusted. However; she did know that Hongbin seemed the more level-headed of the two.

Hongbin talked to Leo for a little longer before they added another member to their strange little band. Hakyeon materialized from a flash of lightening and a crack of thunder. At this new development Athena made a sound that she was sure the trio heard, but none of them seemed to react to it as she covered her mouth again to watch. ‘

 

‘What am I watching?’ Athena questioned herself, trying to lean forward so as to hear some of the words the brothers might be saying. During the mention of their father it all came crashing down onto Athena, this was the council of the three brothers when they were plotting to take the power from their father Kronos. The evil eye peeked at Athena on Leo’s right hand as well as Hakyeon’s, but Leo’s was more concealed. Making a slight squeaking sound the three men turned at the strange sound and she met eyes with Hakyeon. 

Not one to run away, Athena stood up after she had been found, took one look at the fire in Hakyeon’s eyes and turned tail to run, grabbing her bow and knocking an arrow in hopes some instinctual actions would take over her body and she could defend herself. 

 

The little rebel council made to take care of the little infiltration of their plans, going straight after Athena. And shooting the arrow, it pitifully fell to the ground and she abandoned it to more running. Having to put her bow back over her shoulder and hold her skirts up to run, Athena could hear their laughter as they gained every moment on her.

 

Trying to jump over a fallen tree her sandal got caught and she tripped. Landing on the ground hard she turned just in time to see the three gods leaning over her. Making Athena scream and shut her eyes ready for a weapon to come at her. 

 

When there wasn't a weapon she cautiously opened one eye and found herself back in her bedroom. Tangled in her blankets and sheets she looked widely around the room. Half expecting hakyeon, Leo and Hongbin to come out of her closet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, and it took me so long to come out with this chapter. I hope you like it! Feel free to leave any notes you guys think about during the story!!!


End file.
